Chat:Morning Glories 31
Morning Glories Issue 31 Tinychat from September 18, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 caseyballvins: Hello all 0002 macey: HELLO FRIENDS 0003 macey: how did you all like the issue 0004 gabejer entered the room 0005 guest-43326 changed nickname to newuser7594 0006 caseyballvins: So i read today's issue in public after four hours of sleep, bad move, fought back tears 0007 tristan: Don't know what to think about the AV Club yet, I must confess. 0008 newuser7594 changed nickname to gabejer 0009 macey: i want to believe the av club is good but there is that automatic mistrust 0010 brella: i'd like to draw the court's attention to "I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A SLUT" 0011 caseyballvins: I'm excited about the AV Club but also do not trust at all 0012 brella: what a good. what a good issue i'm all choked up 0013 caseyballvins: GWEN I ALMOST CRIED IN A CROWDED HALLWAY 0014 macey: im so happy he apologized for that because when is the last time you saw a guy apologize 0015 macey: to a girl for that in fiction ever 0016 upguntha entered the room 0017 susan: k i'm leaving byeee have a good chat 0018 caseyballvins: It was so perfect 0019 macey: hunter is becoming a better person and growing up im so proud of him 0020 tristan: The AV Club seems to be too much convenient, I don't know. 0021 brella: ME TOO MACEY 0022 susan left the room 0023 caseyballvins: So proud of him 0024 guest-43347 entered the room 0025 brella: my position for most of this issue was just. chinhands 0026 ios7 entered the room 0027 jukite entered the room 0028 guest-43353 changed nickname to jukite 0029 guest-43350 changed nickname to ios7 0030 macey: im not sure which av club member is the best yet i like them all too much 0031 caseyballvins: They're all amazing and i want them to be good so bad 0032 guest-43359 entered the room 0033 tristan: Best part 0034 tristan: s2 0035 macey: hannah does get a point for just thinking he was a weirdo immediately 0036 macey: like she doesn't even try too long she's just like "fuck he's a loser" 0037 guest-43341 changed nickname to upguntha 0038 jukite: LOL I had just finished the stud hall, and laughed a little at UpG's comment of distrust.. 0039 jukite: I kinda agree too ~_~ 0040 brella: hannah is such a gem 0041 richard_vasseur entered the room 0042 guest-43368 changed nickname to richard_vasseur 0043 brella: they are all gems 0044 lonnie left the room 0045 richard_vasseur: problems with the chatroom I see hope it stays working 0046 upguntha: I'm glad I'm not the only one 0047 rj entered the room 0048 macey: i haven't had any problems yet tonight thank god 0049 macey: lets hope that lasts 0050 guest-43374 changed nickname to rj 0051 macey: HOW ABOUT IAN AND AKIKO BEING IN AV CLUB, THOUGH 0052 brella: being friends with maggie 0053 tristan: I could see that coming when it comes to Ian. 0054 upguntha: Maggie was more than just the sweet girl Nick/Joe made her out to be 0055 brella: did you guys see the akira poster in there. did you yell with joy like i did 0056 upguntha: she was a rebel 0057 deezter99 entered the room 0058 guest-43383 changed nickname to deezter99 0059 guest-43389 entered the room 0060 richard_vasseur: I liked The Last Man book by Mary Shelley 0061 brella: so that WAS the last man? 0062 brella: noted 0063 macey1: ike reading the last man is kind of mega suspicious 0064 macey: wait wrong thing 0065 guest-43389 left the room 0066 macey: i may have this open in two windows 0067 jukite: It's kinda funny..cause he's doing it so casially 0068 richard_vasseur: it fit with Hunter's dream 0069 brella: there are two maceys here 0070 brella: i mean one can never have too many maceys but 0071 guest-43398 entered the room 0072 ios7 left the room 0073 macey: i can see both ian and akiko being in there, akiko was the one who compared herself to 0074 macey: x-men 0075 jukite: Find which one contains the soul! Kill the other 0076 ios7 entered the room 0077 guest-43401 changed nickname to ios7 0078 macey: KILL YOUR DOUBLE 0079 jukite: 0_0 0080 deezter99 left the room 0081 tristan: Clone is a plague. 0082 tristan: Kryptonian feelings. 0083 brella: and HEY, HEY, ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT SAMSARA 0084 brella: MIGHT EXPLAIN A LOT 0085 tristan: Yeah! 0086 macey: im so happy the samsara got mentioned, it means all the research i did while reading only 0087 macey: revolutions comes in handy 0088 brella: yeeessss 0089 macey: tbh the samsara thing all but confirms the reincarnation theory 0090 brella: i'm interested to see how the orpheus myth comes in though because 0091 macey: if the hunter/descartes thing didn't already 0092 brella: is it going to have to do with the actual afterlife or just 0093 brella: being able to straddle two planes of existence 0094 macey: i didnt think about the orpheus stuff too much but hmmm 0095 brella: everything in this comic is so iNTERESTING 0096 upguntha: that's why it;s the bestest 0097 guest-43260 left the room 0098 tristan: I saw that as an advice too. 0099 macey: so i think we should ask 0100 ashley entered the room 0101 macey: how the av club hideout became a science lab in the future 0102 macey: because ?????? 0103 guest-43425 changed nickname to ashley 0104 jukite: maybe they switch curriculums? 0105 upguntha: well it was all in Hunter's dream so the AV club wasn't really in that lab 0106 tristan: You must not forget that Hunter was kind of "dreaming". 0107 jukite: like, find out what's going on, and now are building bilogical plant-killers 0108 macey: hmmm. yeah, that could be involved 0109 macey: hmmm. yeah, that could be involved 0110 macey: weren't we speculating that the lab in the future is the same one from #10? 0111 macey: from the beginning of jade's dream, where megan brings her? 0112 brella: we were 0113 upguntha: I always thought that it was too small 0114 macey: it's a similar layout at least 0115 upguntha: besides Jade and Megan were in the school when they accessed it not in the forest 0116 upguntha: then again it's issue 10 0117 macey: jade's dream was a bit abstract so i dont think it has to apply by that rule haha 0118 gabejer left the room 0119 gabejer entered the room 0120 guest-43452 changed nickname to gabejer 0121 brella: the inside of the lab is way bigger than the AV club i think 0122 gabejer left the room 0123 brella: if i'm looking at it correctly 0124 gabejer entered the room 0125 guest-43455 changed nickname to gabejer 0126 haley entered the room 0127 gabejer left the room 0128 guest-43461 changed nickname to haley 0129 gabejer entered the room 0130 macey: similar layouts could mean they're related but not the same, maybe 0131 guest-43464 changed nickname to gabejer 0132 gabejer left the room 0133 gabejer entered the room 0134 guest-43467 changed nickname to gabejer 0135 upguntha: Tardis maybe 0136 gabejer left the room 0137 macey: AND because it's a dream, perhaps the av club room isn't actually the av club room in the 0138 macey: real world 0139 macey: tbh it being a dream sure explains how hunter could sneak out so easy 0140 tristan: I like this theory. 0141 richard_vasseur: but was it all really a dream 0142 jukite: yeah, cause you'd think they'd be on lockdown, after the whole wood-run debacle 0143 upguntha: How did they know where to find him, the woods are realy large 0144 macey: yeah, esi sure found him quick 0145 macey: though if it's a collective dream that could have helped 0146 guest-43359 left the room 0147 haley: well andres was the one who said the guilt thing. if they were paying enough attention 0148 tristan: Once Guillaume said that, once their eyes are opened, they can do amazing things. 0149 macey: we'd need to know more about whatever gift allowed the collective dream thing to happen 0150 jukite: I feel kinda gyp'ed though, Hunter's apologies to Zoe being in a dream 0151 haley: to him that could have been them manipulating him into somewhere they could find him 0152 nick entered the room 0153 upguntha: that's why I think they are evilllll 0154 guest-43482 changed nickname to nick 0155 macey: yeah now that i'm thinking about it it's all sinister and i DONT WANT IT TO BE 0156 macey: nick! hello! 0157 nick: hi everybody 0158 richard_vasseur: hi 0159 upguntha: Heyooooooo 0160 tristan: hi, Nick! 0161 jukite: Hi Nick ^_^ (another great issue award for the trophy case) 0162 jukite: I do agree with UpG though, you WANNA like them, but with all the other weirdo's it's so 0163 jukite: hard to not just distrust them right away 0164 upguntha: After Hodge never again 0165 macey: i feel like we'd need to see more of them to make a proper judgement right now 0166 jukite: LOL but she just lives her daddy 0167 macey: they do seem to be most firmly on hunter's side though- they dislike irina, they dislike 0168 macey: hodge 0169 jukite: true..one issue doesn't a villain make anymore in this series 0170 macey: they're suspicious of the right people if they're being truthful 0171 nick: upguntha so cynical 0172 jukite: oh Nick! Quick ? for you, please? 0173 guest-43347 changed nickname to joe 0174 macey: upguntha's just broken beyond repair at this point 0175 joe: suuuuuup 0176 richard_vasseur: hi 0177 macey: JOE. joe 0178 joe: told ya! 0179 tristan: Hodge broke his poor heart. 0180 jukite: (If not sploier-ish) How mant students go to this school? 0181 jukite: just wanna get a sense of how close the student community is 0182 ben1125 entered the room 0183 guest-43515 changed nickname to ben1125 0184 caseyballvins: Nick, Hunter's apologize for calling Zoe a slut was wonderful, by the way 0185 ben1125 left the room 0186 upguntha: iit's your fault Nick, what do you expect after you play with our feels 0187 ben1125 entered the room 0188 nick: @jukite we haven't said! 0189 guest-43527 changed nickname to ben1125 0190 jukite: LOL we don't even get an apporximation? 8D 0191 macey: ten bucks the school has 813 students just to fuck w/ us 0192 jukite: LOL all incanations of the same 20 or so kids 0193 upguntha: I was up for the AV club untill I realized it was a dream and my brain started racing 0194 brella: i'm sorry, i had to go cry some more, what did i miss 0195 brella: oh wait i can just read it up there nvm. carry on 0196 brella: it's 2 AM leave me be 0197 macey: kind of wondering how long esi and andres practiced that "sleep on it" one-liner 0198 upguntha: lol 0199 nick: yeah, hunter's apology was my favorite part to write 0200 upguntha: just cause I think they're evil doesn't mean that I don't like them 0201 guest-43398 changed nickname to tori 0202 nick: @macey haha! 0203 jukite: I miss Zoe T_T 0204 upguntha: look at Ike i love the bastard 0205 tori: hi guys, so what are we talking about now? 0206 joe: the immediate mistrust of the av club from you guys makes me smile. 0207 brella: how much we miss zoe. pain. the usual things tori 0208 brella: I'M NAIVE AND GULLIBLE; I LOVE THE AV CLUB 0209 richard_vasseur: I like Ike's reading material 0210 brella: how could a guy with a han shot first shirt ever be evil. ever 0211 jukite: So, were the posters/t-shirts they have in the script? or did Nick say "go nuts"? 0212 tori: oh yes, i just finished about a minute ago and I'm in love with the av kids 0213 joe: haha 0214 brella: i was so thrilled re 0215 joe: han shot first was from me. was sure nick would veto that 0216 upguntha: So those posters are movies that will end up in my netflix queue 0217 brella: does nick not think han shot first 0218 upguntha: except they don't have dark city 0219 jukite: he totally did... 0220 brella: netflix why 0221 joe: have you guys not seen those movies on the wall? you should rectify that! 0222 jukite: henetlix likes to screw with ya sometimes 0223 nick: would've gone with joss is my master now 0224 joe: haha 0225 brella: ESPECIALLY AKIRA 0226 upguntha: lmao 0227 upguntha: long live Joss 0228 upguntha: I've seen some of them 0229 macey: i feel bad for these kids, locked in a school when they could be seeing all the new marvel 0230 brella: you can't go wrong with han solo really 0231 macey: movies 0232 jukite: LOL 0233 joe: i will cop to the fact that solaris put me to sleep the first time. it's glacially paced. 0234 brella: plus i mean it's in keeping with this comic's amazing propensity for star wars jokes 0235 jukite: I think that and Akira are the two I don't have or have seen ~_~ 0236 tristan: All those jokes... 0237 jukite: hey! Han shot first is not a joke 0238 tristan: Well... I'd rather be at MGA, I guess. 0239 brella: i'm pretty sure that the trash compacter line was when i knew there was no going back for 0240 brella: me 0241 upguntha: Somewhere Irina shot first' 0242 upguntha: hehe 0243 brella: irina ain't in it for your revolution she expects to be paid 0244 macey: by the way every time we get another panel of akiko comatose i want to punch something 0245 brella: wait. it's probably the other way around 0246 guest-43572 entered the room 0247 brella: same macey 0248 ben1125: Hunter's Leia-pose was a very defining moment for his character, IMO 0249 brella: gOD 0250 brella: THAT PANEL 0251 brella: hunter, i am 5'11"? 0252 brella: sorry. sorry. we are talking about 31 sorry i am getting sidetracked 0253 guest-43572 left the room 0254 upguntha: it's all Hunter related lol 0255 macey: i still can't believe hisao is nearly six feet 0256 jukite: it's all cyclical in MG 0257 macey: these are some tall-ass kids 0258 jukite: well..he's a tall-ass asian dude...prob towers over all the other asian kids backhomr 0259 tristan: When I read wha Ms. Dagney said... I couldn't help remembering of Megan and that Spanish 0260 tristan: girl from issue #04. 0261 tristan: *what 0262 macey: megan first popped in in #3 i think? 0263 deezter entered the room 0264 upguntha: poor Megan 0265 macey: man it's been awhile since we've seen megan. i miss megan 0266 guest-43584 changed nickname to deezter 0267 brella: our pal megan 0268 upguntha: she'll find another way out' 0269 nick: we'll see megan again fairly soon, if briefly 0270 macey: OH GOOD 0271 brella: score 0272 macey: thaks, nick 0273 tristan: bald Megan... 0274 upguntha: she's truant version of Pamela, 1 apperance per atc 0275 upguntha: arc* 0276 brella: god it's almost 3 AM and i have class tomorrow 0277 guest-43596 entered the room 0278 macey: YEAH BRELLA YOU SHOULD SLEEP JEEZ 0279 brella: BUT THIS WAS A HUNTER ISSUE. i would feel like a traitor 0280 guest-43596 left the room 0281 macey: WE'RE NOT EVEN TALKING HUNTER THAT MUCH 0282 tristan: Indeed, hahaha! 0283 brella: you raise a good point 0284 macey: how about that hunter. i liked his facial expressions tonight 0285 macey: especially yelling "WHOA" and throwing up his hands at a piece of paper 0286 brella: always good facial expressions 0287 haley: what a cutie 0288 brella: i like that his first thought when he hears a twig crack is that it's zoe 0289 joe: haha thanks. hunter's expressions probably come to me the easiest 0290 jukite: LOL his scene at the very end when he wakes up is hilarious 0291 brella: he turns around. sees a raccoon. ZOE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD 0292 tristan: I don't know, after all he's gone through, he seemed to be yet too näive. D 0293 upguntha: Does Hnter remember the sequence after he's done floating? 0294 macey1: that last panel may be my favorite last panel yet 0295 caseyballvins: same, macey 0296 ben1125: I loved his hopeful look when he thought Hannah was being serious about the Answer Book 0297 macey: hunter so succintly summarizes what we all think when we finish an issue 0298 joe: he's so naive 0299 brella: he is a glimmer of light and hope in an endless sea of darkness 0300 macey: hannah gets a point for not even trying to recruit him once she decided he was weird 0301 macey: she was just "fuck it, i'm leaving this to andres" 0302 brella: right though. "andres this is all you" 0303 haley: and andres LOVED IT 0304 brella: and speaking of andres WHAT A GUY 0305 tristan: What a mustache, haha! 0306 joe: haha 0307 ben1125: So wispy 0308 macey: i'm kind of pleased andres has a crustache because as someone currently in high school 0309 brella: every single line he spoke was so great 0310 macey: i see way more crustaches than this comic seems to show 0311 brella: crustache. 0312 joe: haha 0313 macey: crustaches are a staple of the high school experience and mga sorely lacked them up till 0314 macey: now 0315 brella: what if all of the main cast got crustaches now 0316 joe: well, it being a private school, i was of the mind that facial hair was a no no 0317 brella: andres is a trendsetter 0318 jukite: yeah...but which of our heroes would look good sportin one? I mean Ian at best... 0319 brella: true true 0320 joe: hence why matt never got to be a student 0321 upguntha: Was I the only one who thought that Hunter had an accident when he woke up 0322 joe: hahaha 0323 tristan: I can tell Hunter envies him because of that. 0324 brella: he accidentally dreamed about weird people saying cryptic things again, ugh 0325 macey: the truants aren't gonna be able to shave while in solitary, of course 0326 tristan: Or maybe Hannah does. 0327 macey: ian seems like he'd be ripe for a crustache tbh 0328 brella: god what if gullaume and fortunato come out with actual beards and ian just has like 0329 macey: he's already reeking "teen in the middle of puberty" 0330 jukite: yep 0331 brella: feeble little hairs 0332 brella: he's a tough guy. so tough. 0333 brella: suck on THAT, fortunato 0334 macey: "akiko's gonna think this is SO HOT" 0335 brella: "if she ever. uh. wakes up" 0336 brella: "details" 0337 jukite: yeah, in her one-panel appearance? 0338 tristan: We're, Brazilian people, have strong and conspicuous beard. 0339 tristan: *we 0340 brella: i miss fortunato already. i can't wait to see him not saying anything again someday 0341 macey: i should start a count on how many issues akiko is asleep 0342 tristan: Sim. 0343 brella: you will run out of numbers 0344 brella: (math.) 0345 jukite: well since...what, 25? 0346 upguntha: Nick why did you choose to revisit the hospital scene 0347 macey: six issues so far 0348 macey: how long was casey gone in s1? nine issues? lets see if akiko can beat her 0349 upguntha: hunter seems in trance in it....again 0350 brella: it was re 0351 upguntha: or is it the coloring 0352 brella: that was the impression i got 0353 nick: @upguntha lot of death stuff floating around, natural for hunter to think about his mom 0354 haley left the room 0355 brella: well i mean. his mom just dided. i expect he's gonna look a little dazed 0356 haley entered the room 0357 guest-43659 changed nickname to haley 0358 macey: you know who we haven't talked about 0359 macey: how about that hisao 0360 brella: noooooo 0361 upguntha: i thought might have had his eyes opened 0362 brella: i already know what my response is and it is noooooo 0363 tristan: Not much to say about him yet, I guess. 0364 brella: to macey 0365 caseyballvins: I'm just so worried about him 0366 tori: oh that poor boy, he was sleeping in the dorm though 0367 macey: i loved how ike could just sit and read while he wrecked the room though 0368 brella: he's a tough cookie casey, he'll probably be fine. he has ike and hisao to protect him 0369 jukite: LOL Ike's line when he stomred out made me LOL 0370 brella: i hadn't realized how much i'd missed ike's acerbic one-liners until now 0371 macey: "ah hmm yes, i am at risk to get hit with a chair. but this book is so engaging" 0372 ben1125: It reminded me of Zoe reading her magazine while Jade cried on the floor 0373 tristan: Me too, Ben. 0374 upguntha: lol 0375 jukite: "it cried" 0376 macey: i should make a photoset of people in top bunks reading 0377 tristan: And Guillaume, of course. 0378 macey: guillaume did it too 0379 macey: you can't be sassy in morning glories unless you do that, i guess 0380 brella: forever heartbroken that we did not get to see zoe and ike become vitriolic best buds 0381 caseyballvins: Jade starts crying on the floor and Ike just steps over her 0382 upguntha: yasssssss jike 4eva 0383 brella: jade trips him. second date 0384 tristan: Brella, same here, haha. 0385 ben1125: We got Zoe comparing them to Reggie and Veronica 0386 macey: i like to think 17 and 24 were their first and second dates 0387 macey: which ended with, uh, a bad breakup 0388 caseyballvins: they'll 'work it out' 0389 upguntha: break up is blasphemy 0390 tristan: At least they kissed. 0391 macey: kind of missed the girls this issue actually!! i cant wait to see them again 0392 brella: on again, off again, just like the safety on the gun 0393 brella: YEAH it will be good to see how casey adjusts now 0394 joe: well, you'll see vanessa again next 0395 macey: IM SO EXCITED ABOUT VANESSA 0396 brella: REALLY? OH BOY. 0397 macey: matt was tweeting a few weeks ago that 32 is a bit of a humdinger 0398 caseyballvins: Cause that'll be so happy 0399 haley: YESSSS 0400 joe: yeah, 32 is one of my faves from this run 0401 upguntha: that dand bandage 0402 joe: bit of a different kind of issue for us 0403 brella: i'm so stoked 0404 brella: i'm also kind of going cross-eyed i should probably sleep 0405 caseyballvins: And it's next week, right? 0406 nick: week after 0407 caseyballvins: Okay 0408 ben1125: Who's coloring the next one? 0409 brella: every two weeks, maria 0410 joe: paul is coloring the rest of this arc 0411 brella: right? 0412 brella: did he do the coloring for this issue? 0413 nick: every two weeks from here 0414 macey: jason lewis did it this week 0415 caseyballvins: gwen i'm on four hours how sleep, gimme a break <3 0416 brella: IT WAS. SO. PRETTY 0417 joe: no, jason lewis filled in 0418 tristan: I saw some covers. 0419 joe: man, macey's quick 0420 brella: macey is inhuman 0421 macey: [cracks knuckles 0422 brella: anyway bedtime for me sorry i couldn't stay longer! 0423 tristan: They were kind of unexpected, indeed. 0424 macey: YEAH BRELLA SLEEP JESUS 0425 brella: but it was great to talk as always 0426 caseyballvins: night hon 0427 ben1125: Night Brella 0428 jukite: night Brella 0429 macey: night! 0430 brella: YOU'RE NOT MY MOM, MACEY 0431 nick: any last questions for me this week? 0432 haley: goodnight! 0433 brella left the room 0434 macey: nick, if it's not a spoiler, who's 33/34 about? 0435 tristan: And the flowers? 0436 nick: 33 is about hisao & guillaume 0437 ben1125: Huzzah 0438 nick: 34 is jade 0439 macey: that's what i thought for both! still awesome 0440 ben1125: Yusss! 0441 haley: awesome! 0442 tristan: Cover for #34 is really beautiful. 0443 jukite: where can I buy poster-sized art? and how much money can I throw at you guys or it? 0444 macey: always up for my girl jade. rodin killed it on the #34 cover yeah 0445 upguntha: Jader Spader 0446 macey: rodin's been killing it on all the covers for this arc actually 0447 macey: and mind the gap, and everything else he does, as usual 0448 upguntha: will we be seeing Julie any time soon 0449 ben1125: Yeah, a poster of the two page spread in 29 is something we all need 0450 jukite: totally 0451 nick: not soon, but eventually, sure 0452 joe: that migth be arranged. 0453 joe: might 0454 jukite: sweet 0455 macey: claps 0456 haley: how long is this every two weeks thing lasting? is this permanent? 0457 macey: just for this arc haley 0458 macey: so up to 34 0459 tristan: I always thought that'd be nice the "Most likely to..." covers for the truants. 0460 nick: joe has crushed it 0461 macey: tbh joe is the inhuman one around here 0462 joe: haha, well i don't know how i've made it through 0463 nick: we're actually AHEAD of schedule right now 0464 joe: but i'm terribly excited to be drawing the last one of this run 0465 caseyballvins: wow 0466 jukite: nice 0467 tristan: Not really, no... Joe is a mutant. 0468 tristan: Way better. You can ask Akiko. 0469 macey: you two are nuts and i like it 0470 joe: haha 0471 upguntha: how did the school explain Branden and Zoe's death 0472 nick: @upguntha, i think you see in this issue, the school highlights certain deaths and 0473 nick: downplays others. definitely a propaganda thing 0474 tristan: Wow. D 0475 macey: well thats not really depressing or anything 0476 newuser9280 entered the room 0477 guest-43737 changed nickname to newuser9280 0478 upguntha: They need to be taken down 0479 jukite: poor sweet (appearing) Dagney has to deal with the PR of all that, too 0480 macey: it was nice to see dagney though 0481 richard_vasseur: so which cover was liked more? 0482 newuser9280 left the room 0483 richard_vasseur: everyone stopped talking 0484 macey: yeah we hit a brick wall there 0485 tori: the issue cover? 0486 richard_vasseur: 31 0487 macey: well this issue had only one cover right? 0488 nick: well, i gotta run for tonight 0489 caseyballvins: Bye nick 0490 ben1125: I didn't know there were any variants, I bought the Comixology one 0491 upguntha: g'nite 0492 tori: bye nick 0493 ben1125: Bye Nick 0494 nick: thanks for all the nice words-- really glad you dug this one 0495 tristan: Night, Nick! 0496 nick: bye all 0497 macey: bye nick! thanks for stopping by again, always really great 0498 nick left the room 0499 joe: pages headed your way in a little while! 0500 jukite: bye Nick ^_^/ 0501 richard_vasseur: I saw two online the couple together and than Hunter with the boks 0502 richard_vasseur: books 0503 richard_vasseur: bye 0504 macey: ohhh thats 32's cover richard they messed it up on the image site 0505 joe: ah yeah, that's the cover to 32. it's vanessa and brendan 0506 macey: image get it together 0507 upguntha: that was a placement cover 0508 tori: yes, there was the stand in cover i believe and then there was rodin's 0509 richard_vasseur: ok i saw it listed on about 6 sites as 31 0510 tristan: That one with the couple was indeed a cover for this issue? D 0511 macey: it was released with the 31/32 solicit 0512 tristan: Ah, okay. Thanks, Joe. 0513 caseyballvins: I'm gonna head out now. I'm too tired to actually add anything to the convo 0514 macey: does that mean we get brendan next issue?? haha well that sounds like it's gonna be happy 0515 macey: see you casey! 0516 tori: bye casey 0517 joe: yup, there will be brendan 0518 caseyballvins left the room 0519 richard_vasseur: i searhed online for the book cover and could not find it 0520 richard_vasseur: for my review i had to print it off the PDF and scan it in 0521 joe: kind of what makes it a different issue for us. there's a romantic element to the ish 0522 richard_vasseur: have you read The Last Man 0523 joe: but there's some mythology in there too so it's not too mushy. 0524 macey: i'm excited for romance and not excited for the inevitable sadness 0525 upguntha: yay mythos 0526 tori: yes, romance in mg does not ever turn out well 0527 jukite: Y is one of the best comics ever 0528 ios7: fun fact 0529 upguntha: it all revolve around her bandage 0530 jukite: we all know how Brendan eats it, and the literal hands of David 0531 joe: hahaha 0532 tristan: Any time soon your son my become a four-dimensional ghost and stuff. 0533 joe: who knew that bandage would be so confounding to upguntha 0534 richard_vasseur: well bye 0535 joe: see ya richard! 0536 macey: matt, is that you? 0537 upguntha: bye rich 0538 richard_vasseur left the room 0539 jukite: bye 0540 macey: oh bye! 0541 jukite: arg, off by 1sec every time >_< 0542 ios7: shhh 0543 joe: tempest in a teapot 0544 macey: haha i remember you tweeting 32's kind of immense 0545 macey: i'm excited for it 0546 upguntha: speaking of bandages i need to read vol 6 of 20th century 0547 joe: oh man, yeah, you need to read more of that series 0548 joe: btw 0549 joe: i wanted to thank you all for helping us get the panel reinstated 0550 upguntha: yay 0551 jukite: yes, congrats on that 0552 upguntha: panellll 0553 joe: it was denied, but i think you guys' tweeting them reversed their decision 0554 macey: congrats on it! wish i could make it 0555 jukite: yeah 0556 joe: well, we're going to try and record it somehow. 0557 tori: same, i would love to go but can't 0558 joe: matt will work his beard magic 0559 upguntha: and it' end15 minutes before Eva screening 0560 macey: pull a recorder out of his beard 0561 jukite: Are ther plans for it to be rcorded/available online? 0562 joe: oh man, it does? 0563 upguntha: lmao 0564 upguntha: yup 0565 joe: yeah--if we can record it, we'll post it 0566 jukite: shiny, thank you ^_^ 0567 joe: got somewhere to be after the panel, so i'll miss the screening 0568 upguntha: boooooo 0569 upguntha: that line will prob be intense doubt we would get in anyways 0570 joe: true 0571 joe: okay, before i head out, i'll offer some tidbits for stuff coming up 0572 joe: already talked about vanessa's issue 0573 tristan: Guys, I'm leaving now. 0574 joe: then hisao/guillaume are after that. intense issue 0575 tristan: Congrats, Joe. 0576 joe: thanks! 0577 tristan: G'night to you all! 0578 macey: i would imagine an issue about those two would be rife with relationship issues 0579 jukite: night Tristan 0580 macey: good night tristan! 0581 joe: night 0582 tristan left the room 0583 tori: night tristan 0584 joe: haha @macey--you would be correct 0585 upguntha: night 0586 deezter left the room 0587 joe: the ending of that issue will make the chat pretty interesting 0588 ben1125: Uh oh 0589 upguntha: oh nooo me scared 0590 jukite: Hisao kisses hunter? 0591 macey: i saw you saying it was a sad one! 0592 joe: haha 0593 joe: and in the jade issue, she wears all black like a true goth would 0594 macey: i think nick knows we all shipped it, so he decided "well, got to rip that apart" 0595 jukite: OMG yes 0596 joe: haha 0597 macey: so pumped for a jade issue 0598 upguntha: Jike ship will never sink 0599 joe: okay, well that's it for me. thank you all again! it's been fun. 0600 macey: night joe! 0601 tori: bye joe 0602 ben1125: Night Joe 0603 joe: we'll do this again soon for 32 0604 upguntha: night joe' 0605 joe left the room 0606 jukite: Night Joe ^_^ thanks for playing 0607 jukite: arg 0608 macey: man it's gonna be weird having only two weeks between chats 0609 upguntha: now I'm worried about 32 0610 upguntha: mean 33 0611 tori: me too, it's usually pretty sad but them going out of their way to say it makes me worry 0612 macey: i assume 33 is gonna be about a very very rough breakup 0613 ben1125: Predictions? Death or betrayal? 0614 jukite: yeah...sounds like rough waters for the Guisao boat 0615 ios7 left the room 0616 jukite: break-up 0617 macey: kind of hard to date a guy that helped kill your twin brother, yknow 0618 haley: yeah the betrayal part already happened 0619 tori: well i'd say their pretty broken up right now, you know after that whole thing 0620 tori: *they're 0621 macey: if it's an issue about the both of them i assume they get to interact in the present... 0622 macey: hmm, i wonder how that happens 0623 haley: probably with a lot of angry hisao 0624 tori: there are endless possibilities really, though hiaso being angry is probably a definite 0625 ben1125: At least he was only throwing stuff around this issue 0626 tori: that poor boy and his anger 0627 ben1125: The glowering at the end of 29 was more worrisome 0628 rj left the room 0629 jukite: yeah 0630 macey: idk i think throwing stuff around was a bit worse to see for me 0631 tori: that kid is seriously giving off the revenge vibe i'd say 0632 macey: i mean this is hisao we're talking about here. he used to be so calm and collected 0633 macey: and now he's literally spontaneously throwing chairs 0634 tori: yes, he was so reliable to be relaxed and now he's just not 0635 ben1125: At least he picked them up again? 0636 upguntha: he will throw a chair at Guillaume 0637 macey: last panel of 33 is just guillaume getting hit in the face with a chair 0638 ben1125: He should probably just carry a chair around just in case someone crosses him again 0639 macey: actually, the entire last PAGE 0640 ben1125: Chair beats smirk? 0641 upguntha: lmao 0642 tori: no, two page spread 0643 upguntha: chair beats ritual knife 0644 jukite: or a flip-book inserted at the end 0645 jukite: Hiaso just beating Guillaume over and over 0646 macey: four-page chair-hitting sequence 0647 macey: wow we're all terrible people 0648 ben1125: I like Guillaume 0649 upguntha: i blame Pamela 0650 tori: that boy gives me mixed feelings 0651 macey: i like guillaume as a character but as an actual person i have no clue what to make of him 0652 tori: exactly 0653 ben1125: DC's launching a new Harley Quinn series. I feel that Pamela could out-crazy her 0654 upguntha: twin killa is so much fun 0655 tori: i'm curious but at the same time that kid is in no way a good person but i wouldn't say he 0656 tori: 's the worst on the planet 0657 upguntha: Pamela is EVERYTHING 0658 tori: that girl has got something going on that i don't even think the best psychiatrist could 0659 tori: help with 0660 macey: i hope pamela pops up soon 0661 upguntha: it's cause she doesnt need help 0662 macey: in 34 maybe 0663 macey: polishing her woodrun trophy 0664 ben1125: Anyone reading Locke and Key? 0665 tori: unfortuantely no, is it any good? 0666 upguntha: i'm still stuck in vol4 0667 ben1125: 'Cause the Head Key on Pamela would probably be the most amazing thing ever 0668 upguntha: so goood 0669 ben1125: It's amazing. And only one issue left 0670 jukite: just think, we'll be like that with MG in like, 4 years 0671 ben1125: Anyone know if Alex is done for good on MG? 0672 upguntha: it might be more 0673 ben1125: I'm like that now... "Just read this, then this, then all of these" 0674 ben1125: I usually use #3 to get people hooked 0675 ben1125: 'Cause in addition to being awesome it stands on its own very well 0676 upguntha: did you see th trailer for the filed pilot\ 0677 ben1125: Yeah, apparently they're doing a movie series now. I'm not sure how that'll go 0678 macey1: ohh mg will be here longer than 4 years 0679 macey: WRONG BROWSER but nick has said we'll probably get about 125 issues now 0680 tori: i'm exited to see what it'll be like then 0681 macey: we have a decade or so to go 0682 macey: haha yeah, the comic feels so much different from where it was 10 issues ago already 0683 jukite: wow..that's way more than ~100 he originally said 0684 jukite: damn 0685 jukite: it's kinda nice to know it'll be a long ride, but a little unnerving too 0686 tori: that's quite a few though honestly i think anyone's guess is as good as mine on where it's 0687 tori: going 0688 jukite: that's a whole arc or two 0689 tori: that is quite an aweful lot of room for cliffhangers, backstories, new arcs and characters 0690 upguntha: dunno if i can survive all the backstabing 0691 tori: imagine the change in pace when less than half the character's we know now aren't there 0692 tori: i mean they probably aren't all gonna be here 100 issues from now, not that that is good 0693 upguntha: they will all leave early ala Zoe 0694 macey: i mean we just met andres, hannah and esi 0695 macey: and they all seem to be pretty important 0696 macey: plus we didn't meet mr. n until 30 and he seems important too 0697 jukite: mr N.... 0698 macey: who knows what special characters we will meet in 20, 40 issues 0699 jukite: yeah 0700 tori: yes, we are only 30 issues in and we've already come so far 0701 ben1125: I don't think anyone predicted a time travel storyline when they started the series 0702 jukite: by that time, we'll all be like, "remeber when we were guessing who/what the headmaster 0703 macey: i'm still all for upguntha's idea that mr. n is tuna's dad haha 0704 jukite: was?" 0705 tori: yes, i went into this thinking it was a fun teenage drama and did not see anything coming 0706 ben1125: Have you been using Unfortunato to describe sad things? 0707 macey: that's already happening!! remember when we thought david was abraham's kid? 0708 macey: good times 0709 upguntha: lol 0710 jukite: LOL and THAT was only what....6 issues apart? 0711 macey: thinking david was abe's was 17 0712 macey: and then we found out he was casey's in 29.... 0713 macey: that theory had a good run 0714 jukite: wow 0715 tori: it's lasted quite longer than most of the other things in mg 0716 macey: ben 0717 macey: it's unfortunato that fortunato is in solitary 0718 ben1125: I still think Abe's Casey's baby daddy 0719 ben1125: Or some ancestor of Tom 0720 tori: that's something 0721 jukite: LOL could be. Gribbs does imply familial connction 0722 tori: what if tom was related to abraham? 0723 macey: see i don't want to believe casey cheated on tom! 0724 tori: like cousins or something? 0725 macey: i could see tom being related to abraham though, is the thing 0726 ben1125: Gribbs straight up pointed out the "family resemblance" 0727 macey: man, remember when gribbs was alive 0728 jukite: LOL yeah. But he got what he deserved 0729 macey: rip gribbs we barely knew ye 0730 tori: that guy and his creepy zoom ups that we miss so dearly 0731 ben1125: Anyone read him with an accent? 0732 macey: gonna miss gribbs's amazing faces 0733 abetterfuture entered the room 0734 guest-43980 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0735 macey: i read most of the mga staff with these weird light southern-y accents 0736 macey: just from the way they talk 0737 macey: all nine's "darling"s and stuff 0738 ben1125: He says a few things that made me think English or possibly Scottish 0739 ben1125: I figured Nine was Australian 0740 macey: somebody should ask where gribbs and/or dagney are from and see what answer we get 0741 abetterfuture: Just got here. Did Nick and Joe already come and leave? 0742 macey: yeah, they're usually here within the first hour! 0743 ben1125: I always forget. Bring up Gribbs sooner next time! 0744 abetterfuture: 0745 haley left the room 0746 macey: they pop in around 8 0747 macey: UNFORTUNATO 0748 macey: MISSED MY CHANCE 0749 ben1125: * 0750 abetterfuture: Ike's taunting made me think 0751 abetterfuture: Do Ike and Hunter actually know that Jun is gay? 0752 tori: that is a good question 0753 ben1125: I don't think so, but Ike's been teasing them about it since the first issue 0754 macey: in 22 there's a panel where guillaume has his hand on hisao's shoulder 0755 macey: and hunter is looking at them all "wait what huh" 0756 tori: hunter does a bit of a double take there 0757 macey: it's one of my favorites bc vanessa is looking at them too but she's looking more like 0758 macey: "yeah get it boys" 0759 ben1125: hahah 0760 tori: akiko never got to see it happen i realize 0761 jukite: Ike's probably just got great hay-dar 0762 macey: awww, akiko would have been so happy for them 0763 jukite: gaydar* 0764 abetterfuture: I don't think Jun's closeted, but there's no good time for him to mention his secret agent 0765 tori: ike seems like the type who would just say anything to antagonise people 0766 ben1125: He did admit he went through a phase himself 0767 abetterfuture: boyfriend to the Glories 0768 macey: kind of hard to explain you banged your childhood friend who also killed your brother 0769 macey: yknow 0770 susan entered the room 0771 guest-44049 changed nickname to susan 0772 macey: SUSAN 0773 jess entered the room 0774 susan: it's me again 0775 macey: oh no we're the same now 0776 susan: it's okay i'm only going to be here for a second 0777 macey: ok better now 0778 susan: ohh 0779 macey: susan did you like it 0780 susan: how were nick & joe? 0781 susan: i haven't reaaaad itttt 0782 ben1125 left the room 0783 macey: OH they were lovely as per the usual 0784 susan: i'm doing my homework about MGs right now heh heh heh 0785 ashley left the room 0786 macey: we're talking about your boy hisao and his relationship issues 0787 macey: care to share your opinion on this matter 0788 susan: delighful 0789 susan: he's got a lot going on 0790 susan: in that dept. 0791 guest-44052 changed nickname to jess 0792 jess: hi friends! 0793 tori: that boy and his struggles with life and relationships 0794 macey: hello hess! 0795 macey: JESS 0796 susan: i have not read this issue past the preview but i see he's not dealing in a particularly 0797 susan: healthy way 0798 susan: hi jess uvu 0799 macey: yes he needs to cool his jets 0800 tori: better ways to express his emotions 0801 tori: they all do 0802 susan: i will adopt him eventually 0803 macey: lie down, drink some cocoa 0804 jess: deep breaths 0805 tori: maybe a self expressive art class for the school 0806 abetterfuture: Sadly, the preview is all we see of Jun this issue. 0807 susan: ohh 0808 abetterfuture: But there's a bunch of other cool stuff! 0809 macey: oh we see him doing other things! just not...actively 0810 tori: he was sleeping on the bottom bunk i think in that one pannel 0811 abetterfuture: Well, two panels. 0812 abetterfuture: (At the end) 0813 tori: two lovely panels featuring and sometimes cameoing our lovely and beloved hiaso 0814 macey: i'm looking at that panel and can we talk about how ike and hisao apparently have the 0815 susan: didn't ike used to be on bottom bunk what happened 0816 macey: exact same sleeping position 0817 macey: that's weird. 0818 jukite: Ike has acended 0819 susan: hahahah 0820 tori: i forget was there another bunk or just another single in the room 0821 upguntha: Hisao likes the top bunk lol 0822 susan: i was p sure it was two bunk beds for the three guys 0823 susan: leaving a curiously empty bed 0824 tori: thanks, room for a roommate maybe? 0825 macey: perhaps one of the truant boys will get to leave solitary and move in with them 0826 macey: awkward 0827 susan: this is the panel i'm doing for my HW lololol hapPIER TIMES http 0828 jukite: yeah..I was thinking about that too..like maybe someone got left out 0829 abetterfuture: Oh man, if Guillaume got to move in with Jun. 0830 macey: maybe their roomie was gonna be brendan? 0831 jukite: LOL reality show, here we come 0832 abetterfuture: I'm imagining Ike's one-liners already. 0833 tori: that would be quite the trip 0834 upguntha: Real world Morning glories 0835 macey: ike's thrilled to know his gaydar is at LEAST 50% accurate 0836 susan: okay i should go byyeeeeee i hope the rest of the chat is good too 0837 macey: bye susan have a good time!! 0838 susan: talk about hisao talk about nothing but him he is the important one 0839 abetterfuture: Bye! 0840 tori: bye susan, have a good time with homework 0841 susan: tori are you from tumblr? 0842 tori: hiaso is very important i will have to chat him with you some time 0843 tori: lunielovegood 0844 susan: ahh yes okay cool i know you! 0845 jukite: bye Susan 0846 susan: bye everyone!! 0847 susan left the room 0848 upguntha: bye 0849 macey: i dont know which of the truant boys would be the worst in that room wow 0850 macey: guillaume has the Issues with hisao and i'm sure he would loathe ike 0851 jukite: LOL Ian seems kinda meek..so he'd prob be the least inflammatory 0852 abetterfuture: Is the next issue really coming out in 7 days? 0853 tori: two weeks 0854 upguntha: door opens to new roomate Unfortunado he nevver speaks 0855 jukite: yeah..that's really october 0856 abetterfuture: Image site says Sep 25? 0857 abetterfuture: 0858 tori: i think image has something going on 0859 macey: image site is wrong! image site is ALWAYS WRONG 0860 macey: never trust the image site unless it says the issue is out in a few days 0861 macey: then it's probably right 0862 tori: but nick or joe said that it was two weeks from now 0863 macey: yeah 32 is out 10/2 0864 abetterfuture: Ok. 0865 macey: ian would complain about being with ike incessantly 0866 macey: ike would make fun of him until kingdom come 0867 abetterfuture: What about 33 and 34? 0868 macey: at least he would have hunter though 0869 jukite: yeah..Ike proba would tear him down..make him carry his stuff like a man-servant 0870 tori: he'd offer the top bunk to him just to have him fall off in the morning 0871 macey: 33 is out 10/16 and 24 out 10/30 until further notice 0872 upguntha: this issue was supposed to come out last week 0873 macey: #34 0874 macey: i mean 0875 tori: so everything is two weeks after each other from now on hopefully 0876 upguntha: so the delay prob pushed all the subsequent issues 0877 macey: fortunato would be the most corteous polite roomie but ike and hunter would have no idea 0878 macey: what to make of him 0879 abetterfuture: Yeah, I got excited about buying 31 seven days ago, but then it didn't show up in the 0880 abetterfuture: digital shop. 0881 tori: ike especially about tuna just not getting really flustered at any insult he can come up 0882 tori: with 0883 tori: nothing get's that guy all upset and angry 0884 macey: ike gets extremely fursturated about knowing nothing about fortunato because he has no 0885 macey: insult material 0886 tori: he tries teasing him about praying so much and tuna just starts saying a prayer for him to 0887 tori: see god, and man does that get on ike 0888 tori: not even a pause 0889 jess left the room 0890 tori: oops it got awefully quiet very fast is everyone okay? 0891 jukite: loota people left 0892 macey: IM HERE I WAS WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO SPEAK 0893 macey: hmm. speculations on 32? 0894 jukite: He dictates in all caps, like a god 0895 tori: oh no i hope they have good nights, we didn't even say goodbye 0896 upguntha: bandage powerr 0897 tori: oh that mysterious bandade of her 0898 tori: *hers 0899 jukite: I'm hoping we'll see what's in the book Brendan found in the cylinder room 0900 macey: oooooh! we still do need to see that! 0901 upguntha: it prob controls the cilynder 0902 upguntha: Vanessa is prob a clone 0903 tori: yes, we have a severe lack of clones though that would certainly spice things up 0904 jukite: of who? 0905 macey: of....her mom?? 0906 abetterfuture: What do we really know about Vanessa so far? 0907 macey: idk we need to see more of her mom 0908 macey: all we know of vanessa is that... 0909 abetterfuture: She loves her mom and Brandon. 0910 macey: her mom was at the camp- the only parent we know of there 0911 macey: and brendan was her bf 0912 abetterfuture: She'll get murdered by Hodge after time-traveling. 0913 macey: she's the truant most against what irina does, but she's into the mission itself 0914 macey: which is why she's tried forming her own seperate plans 0915 tori: she seems the most compassionate towards people as a whole, at least out of the truants 0916 abetterfuture: She's currently imprisoned, so this issue might be flashbacks? 0917 jukite: yeah..and Irina did hate she brought Bren-bren into the fold 0918 macey: yeah she's the generally nicest truant 0919 macey: definetely seems like a flashback issue is at hand for her 0920 tori: yes, then there was that bit with her by the wall from that unlettered page joe posted 0921 abetterfuture: The "say goodbye" solicitation is for her, right? 0922 macey: nah i'm fairly certain that was for hunter 0923 jukite: big gap between her break-out attempt (or whatevs) and the wood run 0924 macey: 32's is "stories we tell" 0925 abetterfuture: 0926 tori: just assume if it's off of image, unless verified by someone else it's wrong 0927 tori: they're very mixed up on the issues and covers for this arc 0928 abetterfuture: Yeah. 0929 macey: yeah because i don't think rodin was done with covers in time for solicits 0930 macey: i don't blame him- mind the gap is doing double shipping right now too! 0931 abetterfuture: They're using stock images a lot too. 0932 abetterfuture: Really milking 25's triple cover. 0933 macey: having those subsitutes in the solicits just makes me more excited for the upcoming covers 0934 macey: because rodin really has reeled out some amazing ones lately 0935 tori: rodin has just been rocking his covers 0936 abetterfuture: Yeah, his art finally convinced me to check out the AMAZING Mind the Gap a week ago. 0937 abetterfuture: Any other readers? 0938 tori: i accidentally zoomed in on it when i was looking at the preview and man it's very nice 0939 tori: i'm thinking about reading it, do you recommend it? 0940 jukite: mind the gap is great 0941 abetterfuture: YES. 0942 abetterfuture: It's a lot like Morning Glories, but in a completely different way. 0943 macey: PLEASE READ MIND THE GAP, i actually haven't gotten to the new one tonight yet 0944 jukite: I'm behind by about..4 issues >_< 0945 macey: tons and tons of non-white characters and lgbtq characters 0946 macey: really really cool plot involving....well we're not sure yet 0947 macey: it's easier to follow than mg is but still very layered 0948 jukite: It's like Morning Glories meets Tru Calling 0949 macey: one of its recent issues had a musical number 0950 abetterfuture: Great characters, great art, great pacing, great mysteries with satisfying and extremely 0951 abetterfuture: unexpected answers. 0952 upguntha: i need to catch up with that book 0953 jukite: aand they did the silent issue too 0954 upguntha: so far behind 0955 macey: all the guest artists it's had are good too, along with rodin 0956 macey: YEAH they did an entire issue w/o dialouge 0957 macey: it was really stellar 0958 abetterfuture: The "FIrst Act" wraps up with Issue 15 next month. 0959 tori: i will definitely check it out then 0960 abetterfuture: Re-reading the series makes whole issues play out in a different light. 0961 jukite: yeah, much like MG, go back and learn new things 0962 macey: AH DANG i just remembered something about this issue i wanted to bring up 0963 jukite: ? 0964 macey: anybody else think it was interesting that andres assumed julie was hunter's true love 0965 macey: since he saw her in a dream, and julie is so much like casey? 0966 jukite: I thoguht he was just being poetic, but I saw the comment in Study Hall about Julie/Casey 0967 tori: that is a good point macey, i didn't even think about it that much 0968 abetterfuture: I dunno. I feel like Casey/Hunter are endgame no matter what. 0969 abetterfuture: But Julie could be a subversion. 0970 abetterfuture: She is like... 10 years older than Hunter though? 0971 abetterfuture: But I guess time travel fixes all of that. 0972 tori: with the time travel stuff i don't think that'll be much of an issue 0973 upguntha: well she shows up in teir yearbook 0974 jukite: who knows...could be she's a deriviative from Casey Calrkson 0975 macey: this issue did bring up the reincarnation stuff again w/ the samsara 0976 macey: i've always assumed casey would die at the end and the next "her" was julie 0977 abetterfuture: Maybe "her" universe is the second universe from the Samsara speech. 0978 macey: of course have we ever been sure future jade is in OUR future and not in another timeline 0979 upguntha: exactly 0980 abetterfuture: LIke, the Main Glories and Future Jade are in two similar but different universes. 0981 tori: yes, the time travel not being explicit on details leaves a lot of doors and possibilities 0982 tori: open 0983 abetterfuture: ONE LAST THING 0984 tori: yes 0985 macey1: hisao and guillaume are 33 together 0986 macey1: jade is 34 0987 macey: got to remember to stay on one browser dang 0988 tessa entered the room 0989 guest-44340 changed nickname to tessa 0990 macey: TESSA 0991 macey: DID YOU READ IT 0992 tessa: I HAVEN'T READ IT I WAS BUSY ALL DAY 0993 abetterfuture: Oh. That's great for shipping, but I was kind of hoping to learn about Guillaume on his ow 0994 abetterfuture: n. 0995 macey: THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE SPOILED GIRL 0996 tori: yes, i want to hear more about that kid 0997 tessa: i just wanted to say hi i'm sad i miss you guys xoxo sorry for being pointless 0998 tessa: BYE 0999 tessa: NOPE 1000 macey: yeah it's kind of curious he's not getting his own issue yet 1001 tessa: i'll skype you later ADIOS 1002 macey: LOVE YOU TOO TESSA SMOOCHES 1003 tessa left the room 1004 macey: you can always count on tessa to be the best 1005 abetterfuture: Gotta go! 1006 tori: bye 1007 macey: aw dang! bye 1008 jukite: bye 1009 tori: with that I think I'm gonna leave too, bye guys it was lovely chatting 1010 abetterfuture left the room 1011 upguntha: bye guys 1012 jukite: aww everyones leaving 1013 macey1: good night tori! have great dreams 1014 jukite: g'night 1015 upguntha left the room 1016 macey1: haha yeah maybe i should think about setting an earlier end time for the chat next time 1017 tori: you too macey and everyone else, have good nights and all that 1018 jukite: I can stand to do an hour or two earlier 1019 tori: i literally did not understand why it started at the weird time of 8 1020 tori: weeks ago 1021 jukite: LOL ir's so awesome 1022 tori: but yes if it was earlier that would be awesome for me but this still works fairly well 1023 macey1: haha i was very exact about it 1024 macey1: most people seem to be able to make it at this time too thank goodness 1025 tori: yes, okay i'm gonna kick myself off now but have a good time you guys 1026 tori left the room 1027 jukite: oh...just me and the boss 1028 jukite: 8 1029 macey: bye tori! 1030 jukite: oh..chat lag 1031 macey: i am obliged to stay until 11 1032 macey: usually a few people are still here by the end! odd 1033 jukite: yeah..weird 1034 jukite: it's all good. I'm gonna go kill stuff in Star Wars 1035 jukite: thanks for creating/hosting/moderating, etc ^_^ 1036 jukite: and the studyhalls 1037 macey: no problem! i just comment on the study halls though it's matt who does that 1038 jukite: oh yeah 1039 jukite: sorry, confusion sometimes 1040 jukite: Good ngiht! 1041 jukite left the room 1042 macey: no problem again! have a nice night [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick